


Stolen Moments

by Tati_Skywalker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tati_Skywalker/pseuds/Tati_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teoricamente, pequenos e grandes momentos que não apareceram na série. Na prática, personagens levemente OCC fazem comentários levemente fora de ordem. Fic para naivety. Parabéns, Isa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isadora Santos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Isadora+Santos).



> Vou deixar bem claro que eu não shippo Sherlolly. Nunca shippei. Mas hoje é aniversário da maravilhosa naivety. Ela adora esse ship, e eu achei que ela merecia ver eles se beijando no aniversário dela.  
> Isa, você é uma excelente amiga. E precisa sair mais comigo porque eu tenho saudades <3 E agora, sem mais delongas, Sherlolly.  
> PS: Essa fic provavelmente vai ser deletada em breve.  
> PPS: Trabalho sem beta.

CENA 1

 

 

Começou – como a maior parte das coisas começava quando se tratava do Sr. Sherlock Holmes – com um barulho desconcertante.

 

Molly se encontrava em sua sala, adjunta ao laboratório A. Considerando o horário tardio, ela já poderia estar em casa há algumas horas. Entretanto, a noite de hoje estava reservada para o uso de uma turma de primeiro ano de medicina no laboratório C. De forma alguma ela permitiria um bando daqueles permanecer no prédio com mínima supervisão. Não apenas aquele era o laboratório dela, mas a mulher já havia sido parte de uma turma de primeiro ano de medicina em visitas à aulas de anatomia humana. Bastava dizer que a turma havia diminuído bastante após a mesma.

 

Portanto, ela permanecia no trabalho e – fora do expediente e sem muito o que fazer – assistia a uma reprise de Grey’s Anatomy, incerta se deveria se divertir ou ficar permanentemente horrorizada com o que o grande público americano aparentemente pensava que acontecia no dia a dia de um hospital. 

 

Quando o barulho chegou, ela suspirou. É claro que algum dos vermezinhos que acreditava ter passado para medicina significava ser um médico havia ido para o laboratório A. O laboratório de química muito utilizado para determinar evidencias em certos casos policiais havia se tornado famoso através do blog de John Watson – ela já deveria ter esperado.

 

O que ela não esperava, quando adentrou o local, era a presença imponente de Sherlock. Afinal, o homem não era exatamente conhecido por quebrar grandes quantidades de químicos por acidente. Entretanto, a quantidade de vidro aos seus pés e a expressão em seu resto indicavam que era de fato o que havia acontecido.

 

-Sherlock? – Ela perguntou com o coração na boca. Esperando, contra todas as expectativas, que o detetive soasse sóbrio quando a respondesse.

 

-Eu não tive uma recaída Molly. Acidentes, infelizmente, acontecem até com o melhor de nós. – Ela suspirou, aliviada. Embora Sherlock sempre respondesse a perguntas que ela não fez, ou a comentários que ela sequer havia pensado, percebendo tudo por suas micro-expressões (exceto, talvez, pelo mais óbvio. Ela preferia não pensar no que o silencio dele significava quando se tratava desse tópico;) ela jamais se importara. O homem à sua frente sempre havia sido brilhante, em todas as instancias quando interagiram.

 

-Mas há algo que está te incomodando – ela afirmou. Molly pode até não fazer parte de uma força policial, ou perceber tudo o tempo todo. Mas, no que se tratava de Sherlock, havia pouco que ela não notava.

 

-Irene está viva. Eu a salvei, e a ajudei a fingir sua morte. Mas John acredita que ela está morta e fez um pacto com meu irmão para mentir pra mim.

 

Molly suspirou. Ela poderia não entender qual o poder aquela mulher possuía sobre Sherlock, ou o porque ele se sentia na necessidade de garantir sua segurança. Mas ela entendia que qualquer acordo feito com Mycroft Holmes era uma forma segura de manter Sherlock longe de você.

 

(Anos atrás, quando Lestrade ainda era um policial e Sherlock era apenas mais um dos visitantes do necrotério, um homem com postura ameaçadora a havia convidado para um café. Ela ainda era nova demais para não ter medo de aceitar – mas logo percebeu que a recusa não era uma opção. Aparentemente, Sherlock havia pedido para trabalhar exclusivamente no laboratório que ela havia se tornado responsável. Não, ela não tinha conhecimento disso. Não, ela não havia feito nenhum acordo com ele. Não, ela não aceitaria dinheiro para prestar atenção e determinar o que o homem estava fazendo. Após meia hora incrivelmente desconfortável e uma recém-descoberta aversão por café irlandês, o homem com o guarda chuva a deixou em casa. A mensagem, clara como o dia, era que ele sabia onde encontra-la, quando quisesse. Imediatamente, ela ligou para o Oficial Lestrade – que Sherlock havia mencionado como seu supervisor direto. O homem explicou, da melhor forma que podia, uma relação aparentemente antagonistica que ele não compreendia completamente entre os irmãos Holmes. Ela o viu pela primeira vez no natal do ano passado, e se arrependeu de não ter tentado manter contado. Sherlock, até onde ela tinha conhecimento, nunca soube do que seu irmão tinha feito, nem da ligação).

 

-E como você se sente em relação a isso? – As palavras saíram forçadas da sua boca. Sendo perfeitamente honesta, Molly não tinha a menor ideia do que dizer, com a leve exceção de mandar John Watson comer lesmas, e o bordão pareceu apropriado.

 

Sherlock riu. –Eu sempre tive apreço pela sua franqueza, Molly. Isso não significa que eu tenha a intenção de fazer o mesmo. Sinto muito pelo vidro. 

 

A próxima vez que ela viu Sherlock Holmes ele estava, como sempre, acompanhado por John Watson. E ela, por um homem que em pouco tempo ela descobriria se chamar James Moriarty.

 

 

CENA 2

 

\- Você não parece estar feliz na companhia dele. – De todas as pessoas que Molly esperava que fossem a acusar de namorar um cara que ela sequer gostava para tentar superar Sherlock (Molly era muitas coisas. Cega não era uma delas.Nem mesmo, ou talvez especialmente cega em relações a seus próprios sentimentos.), Sherlock Holmes talvez fosse o último de uma lista incrivelmente longa. Para um gênio, ele não era particularmente inteligente quando se tratava dela.

 

\- Você não parece particularmente feliz de estar aqui. – Ela afirmou. O casamento de John e Mary, com a leve exceção de uma pequena tentativa de assassinato, estava maravilhoso. Isso não poderia ser deduzido pela expressão do rosto de Sherlock. E, infelizmente, ela sabia exatamente o porquê.

 

Sherlock pareceu pasmo. Completa e totalmente pasmo. E daí, começou a dar risadinhas como uma garota de escola. Ela não se lembrava de tê-lo visto rir assim.

 

-Eu não estou apaixonado por John, Molly. Ou por Mary. É por isso que você trouxe aquele idiota para a recepção? 

 

Molly suspirou.

 

-Honestamente, Sherlock. Nós somos, hoje, muito mais próximos do que éramos a alguns anos atrás. Eu o ajudei quando você precisou, estive lá para você quando enfrentou Moriarty. Estive lá para quando você perdeu sua sanidade e voltou a usar. Estive lá pra você quando John não esteve. Me considero, e por favor não me negue, sua amiga. Pretendo continuar estando lá para você. E sim, eu tive uma queda por você há alguns anos. Mas por favor, precisamos encerrar esse capítulo. Estou aqui com ele porque eu quero, e isso nada tem a ver com o fato que você é apaixonado por John.

 

A conclusão tinha chegado pouco antes do suicídio de Sherlock. Ela via o olhar dele quando ele pensava que ninguém estava olhando. Ele havia confessado. Ela jamais queria visitar esse tópico novamente, mas poderia imaginar como Sherlock estava se sentindo. Afinal, se ele pedisse, ela também faria o brinde em seu casamento. 

 

-Molly. Eu amo John. Ele é meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro de batalha. Ele é a pessoa que eu mais dependo, e provavelmente sempre vai ser. Mas eu não sou apaixonado por John. Eu sempre me considerei casado com meu trabalho e John foi, por muito tempo, parte do meu trabalho. Mas eu nunca fui apaixonado por ele.

 

Molly não ia mentir. Isso foi um baque. Por todo esse tempo, tudo que ela havia feito tinha sido para tentar superar um cara que era gay, portanto, completamente inacessível. Abrir essa porta novamente, quando ela estava finalmente dando uma chance para outro cara (quem liga se o outro cara era apenas uma cópia barata de Sherlock), doía. Bastante.

 

-Por que você está me falando isso? – Ela indagou.

 

\- Porque apenas duas pessoas no mundo me tentaram para fora da minha bolha, do meu trabalho. Você talvez estivesse perto demais para perceber, mas John apenas se uniu a mim. Ele jamais teria chance de competir com uma delas.

 

-Quem? – A pergunta havia sido rasa. Rápida demais para parecer casual, com nenhum sujeito ou predicado. Mas ela precisava saber. Ele estava falando com ela, sobre sentimentos, em um casamento. Ela se lembrou de outras conversas nas quais tentou determinar as emoções dele. Todas elas, todas as vezes, terminavam da mesma forma. Ela estava cansada de adicionar ou remover palavras de suas perguntas, tentando ser sensível e poupa-lo. Se ele não quisesse responder, ela tinha alguém esperando por ela no bar.

 

-A primeira era minha igual intelectual. Ela me provou que sentimentos são uma fraqueza, e que me sujeitar a eles iria interferir, sempre, com meu trabalho.

 

-Irene.

 

-Sim.

 

-E a segunda mulher?

 

-Ah. Não sei se podemos chama-la de segunda. Eu a conheci, primeiro, afinal. – O olhar de Sherlock parecia claro, mas Molly não conseguia aceitar a direção que aquela conversa estava tomando. Tudo em seu cérebro estava firmemente acreditando que isso se tratava de algum tipo de pessoa sobre humana, ou alguém que Sherlock havia conhecido na infância, ou qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Porque ele tinha total e completa certeza, por anos, sobre os sentimentos dela. E ele sabia como tirar proveito de qualquer situação. E ela tinha o visto dançando com a dama de honra. Isso não impediu que seu coração acelerasse, suas palmas suassem e – ela tinha quase certeza que isso não era medicamente possível, mas ela não lembrava de ter respirado desde que Sherlock entrou no tema.

 

-A primeira mulher, é a única mulher. Não em um sentido romântico, necessariamente, mas no sentido que ela foi a única mulher, a única pessoa que eu não vi. Eu presto atenção em todos, o tempo todo, e sei o que estão pensando e sentindo baseado em seu comportamento. Mas essa mulher, eu não a vi até precisar. Até ela escolher se revelar. 

 

Molly respirou fundo, contendo as lágrimas que ela não tinha a menor intenção de deixar cair. 

 

\- Eu entendo que sua intenção é doce, Sherlock. Mas isso foi desnecessariamente cruel. – Ela virou, pretendendo ir embora.

 

Ele segurou o braço dela. Ela podia contar nos dedos o número de vezes que isso havia acontecido antes. O beijo no natal, o tapa que ela havia dado nele. Certamente foi a primeira vez que ele havia restringido os movimentos dela.

 

-Sinto muito Molly. Talvez eu devesse ter começado de outra parte da história, não necessariamente de onde comecei. Minha intenção jamais foi magoa-la. Eu deveria ter começado dizendo que eu gostaria de te-la convidado para o casamento. Eu assumi, erroneamente, que você viria desacompanhada, e quando vi seu convite afirmando que iria trazer alguém eu resolvi esperar. Você esperou tempo demais por mim, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Mas quando eu vi quem seu encontro era com... Eu não posso fazer isso com você Molly. Não agora que eu finalmente a vejo como você é. Com você, sentimento algum poderia ser algo além de força. Sua amizade significa muito para mim. Eu me importo com você. Eu não tenho completa certeza se eu sei exatamente o que amar é. Mas se eu amo alguém de forma romântica, certamente esse alguém não é John ou Irene. Esse alguém somente poderia ser você.

 

O tempo pareceu parar. E Molly o beijou.

 

 

 

(Mais tarde, ela iria encontrar o não-Sherlock, e o dispensaria da forma mais legal que conseguisse. Mais tarde, ela o ajudaria em um esquema para conseguir entrar no apartamento da dama de honra. Muito mais tarde, ela iria ter a coragem de perguntar a ele se ele ainda se considerava casado apenas com seu trabalho. E ele ia responder que há alguns anos seu trabalho era nada mais que uma amante excepcionalmente exigente do seu tempo e atenção. Ela conseguia viver com isso.)

**Author's Note:**

> Eu ainda não entendo completamente esse ship, e mal consegui terminar a tempo. Mas espero que alguém tenha aproveitado ^.^


End file.
